


Angel No More

by pumpkinpeasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Biting, Bottom Castiel, Dark Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Graceless Castiel, Human Castiel, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Innocent Castiel, Loss of Innocence, Love/Hate, M/M, Mark of Cain, POV Castiel, Past Castiel/April Kelly, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Shower rape, Vomiting, moc!dean perving after innocent cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a very human, very innocent Castiel is showering, a dark, dangerous Dean simply can't help himself. Or so it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel No More

Castiel’s mind was on the shower running, water spraying down in messy sheets as he bathed in one of the stalls.  
  
He was standing in the centre of one, feeling the water pouring upon his naked flesh and washing away the coating of soap. He liked watching the bubbles, for some odd reason, as they slid down and popped on his light flesh. Cas heard the door to the bathroom open as he was cleaning his hair. Someone paused at the door, the sound of raining water the only noise. Then, he heard soft footsteps, so recognisable he had an image of their face in his mind before he even spoke to them.  
  
The next moment, Dean was leering outside the stall, looking so lasciviously at the stall that it made the ex-angel actually nervous. It was odd, living around this new ‘Mark of Cain’ Dean, who would do things like this to him quite often. This new Dean, who had an unsettling, dubious quality in his air, would frequently take Castiel’s things and replace them somewhere else, go through his clothes and touch them, watch him. It was like Dean was afraid of something.  
  
Castiel just got the soap out of his hair, and went for the door.  
  
Dean jammed it closed. The man had argued with the hunter, shoved against it, till Dean opened it and followed him into the shower, wearing just his briefs.  
  
“Dean, what are you doing?” he hissed, trying to cover himself as Dean crept inside.  
  
Dean had to be insane, doing something so bizarre. He didn’t understand what Dean had been going on about, his _“restrictions”_ and how he’d _“gotten off”_ on Castiel innocently humming in the shower. Then, Dean pushed him up against the slick tile wall, and clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
“Shh-- Shh, Cas, it’s okay.” he whispered, Cas’s mumbling an incoherent mess. His eyes shot wide, as Dean kicked off his underwear, and let his cock spring free from its confines. “‘s okay, baby.”  
  
Then, Dean was mouthing softly at Cas’s throat, nibbling lightly as he reached for the soap. The hunter murmured something about Cas’s chest, as he slicked his fingers and yanked up Castiel’s legs over his shoulders. Cas’s heart jumped hard, kicking violently in his chest, when Dean pushed his fingers at his hole. Cas threw his hands at the man’s shoulders to stop him. Dean simply bent him further in half, that they were now face-to-face.  
  
“Hey-- Listen, sweetheart…” Dean said, an inch from his face, now. “I know it’s been _‘rough’,_ but you need to start earning your keep, here. Understand?”  
  
Cas whimpered softly, muscles straining confusedly against Dean’s.

“You have been _such_ a pain… in my ass.” he hissed, before kissing the ex-angel’s face tenderly. Cas was so disoriented by his escalation, he was in shock at Dean’s behaviour. The man tried to scream when Dean pushed one finger in, already knuckles-deep. “Shout all you want! No-one’s gonna hear you.”  
  
In what seemed like an eternity later, Cas was a terrified mess, still pinned to the drying shower wall. Dean was fucking three fingers in and out of his ass, burning and stretching things that shouldn’t be stretched. The soap was foaming around his stinging, stretched hole, dripping out onto the tiled floor. Tears ran freely down his face, Dean’s bright peridot eyes never leaving his gaze.  
  
He felt vulnerable in almost a spiritual way, eyes boring into his, watching every wince of pain, every single telltale blink of his eyes. Dean’s focused, pinned gaze never left him, even as he pulled out his fingers and slicked his cock with the soap.  
  
“Dean--” came a whimper from behind his hand.  
  
“Shut up, you stupid slut.” he snapped, voice growing harsher with each word, “You fucked that pretty bitch, _April._ What’s wrong with _me?”_  
  
Cas was shaking his head violently, wrestling in Dean’s grip and against his advances. He hadn’t fucked her; she had fucked him. He never wanted that, and she wouldn’t listen to him saying no, just like Dean wasn’t listening, now. He hated the feeling of that tight, wet sheath around himself, and her vile kisses embedded into his memory, but she’d already given him so much… Dean pushed in on one, slick stroke. It tore him up, Cas throwing his head against the wall, the long, fat length spearing him to the hilt.  
  
He could feel his hair sticking to his face, as he watched Dean’s eyes shut for the first time. His head tipped back, his brow furrowed, a small moan escaping his lips as he took what he wanted from Castiel.  
  
As Dean started on long, hard strokes, he was crying out for Sam to help him-- for _Sam,_ for _anybody._ He felt Dean’s hips punching forward on each strong, sure pound, the fucking growing harder and more intense. Cas could feel his cock bouncing against his stomach, but he didn’t understand; The man was so confused and so fucking horrified at what was happening to his own body… He would never enjoy this. Dean’s hand wrapped around Castiel’s cock, starting to jack him off in time with each jab of his dick into his ass.  
  
Cas’s back was bruising against the wall, Dean thumping against him so hard he must have been leaving an imprint on the tiles. The feeling of Dean’s tight fist was disgusting, as he played with Cas’s foreskin, and thumbed at the oversensitive head. He only started sobbing hard when Dean hit something, that made him writhe with a bolt of pleasure.  
  
Dean’s smile was turning wry, a string of hoarse chuckles from his throat. “‘s good, baby. ‘s too good for you to ignore.”

Cas’s throat spasmed on each wracking sob, his fingernails scraping up Dean’s face and neck, all that he could reach from this pathetic angle. The hunter sank a bite into his shoulder, full-teeth and vicious, drawing blood from the flesh hungrily. Dean’s tiny “hunghh” as he hiked Cas further up the wall shouldn’t have aroused him, like the man’s hand around his cock shouldn’t have been so good.  
  
His body betrayed him, confused and flushed. Horrible feelings of disgust crept through him, like the bile in his throat, threatening to spill over. In a brief second, he thought that if he could make it spill, it would kill Dean’s arousal in some way, but the hunter just laughed dryly at seeing Castiel drooling down his face with bile and spit.  
  
“So - fuckin’ - good - baby…” he said, gasping out each word with a rough strike of his hips, his cock filling him up a little more, each time.  
  
Cas gagged hard, just as Dean quickened the pace and Cas could feel his balls slapping against his ass. The slick, gluppy sounds of the soap slicking Dean’s way echoed through the shower. Castiel’s whole body would shudder and quiver, each time Dean would strike that spot, the tiny bundle of nerves inside, precum slicking his own cock. The hunter groaned hard as he clenched around him, then once, twice, and three times more, he fucked his hole before he was stuttering and shaking. An orgasm ripped through Dean and he wasn’t able to hold back his seed from him; the hunter spilled his thick, syrupy come into him in spurts, filling up the man’s hole.  
  
He fucked through his orgasms, slapping Cas’s back against the wall. Even squirming and sobbing hard, Dean was able to wrangle Cas’s cock back in-hand, and jack him off until the ex-angel writhed on his dick and he came, too. Dean looked proud, as he saw the splatter of sticky whiteness on Castiel’s chest, and dribbling from his hole.  
  
Only when Cas was trembling and red-eyed, milky flesh set alive in tremors and goosebumps, did Dean finally let him down. Castiel didn’t cry or shout, or even fight; he simply slid down the wall, to the floor, and watched Dean’s shadow leave.


End file.
